Joining and Character Guidelines
"Not so fast you gorram sailor! I'm not lookin' to invite trouble by having any of you unstable kind onboard. You'll not be settin' foot on my ship until we've gone over a few ground rules." - Captain Keller Like what you see so far? Glad to hear it! The crew of the Lunar Veil is always looking for help. Trouble tends to find us and it helps to have an extra gun on the ship ... but like the Captain said there a couple think we should go over. About the Game While this is technically not a reboot (it's a continuation told from the view of a different Browncoat Captain and his ship's crew) it is based on the Firefly Universe, set roughly one year after the events of the Serenity film. We want this game to have a similar feel as that of the beloved TV series and its silver screen consort, so that means nobody's perfect, they're often dirty and hungry, and navigating the 'Verse remains a dangerous calling. Amidst all this danger is room for comedy, sorrow & pig herding. Trouble is stirring between The Browncoats and the Alliance and there's solid intelligence (or trustworthy rumors) indicating an inevitable Second Unification War. So we're on the ship Serenity? Absolutely not; that would be copyright infringement. Our adventures take place on the Lunar Veil, which just so happens to be a Firefly-class vessel similar to the Serenity. But it's still just a copy, right? Not according to our lawyers. We're not paying you to ask questions. Get back to work. Character Creation Fair warning; exceptional characters are made one post at a time, not in a bio sheet that professes each of their exceptional attributes. The Captain can't afford to pay a bunch of Big Damn Heroes, but he has budgeted for a passably competent crew as long as they'll indulge him his occasional delays in dispensing their cut. Every fine vessel needs a good crew and a worn-out ship like The Lunar Veil needs a top-notch crew. Unfortunately, the expenses required to hire a top-notch crew exceed Captain Keller's financial reach and that's where you lot come in. If you can't keep her in the air we gotta keep her on the ground and that ain't gettin' anybody paid. Character Guidelines (Hey look, we didn’t call them rules.) 1.) All characters will be 100% human. No psychics that were held captive in government facilities. No overpowered characters. We promise it's more than possible to play an average human being and still have exceptional fun. 2.) No relatives of canon characters from the TV show. No one from Mal’s old unit. No big damn heroes. BUT if you want your character to know one of this game's other characters that would be swell. We can plot backstory off-board. 3.) Suggestions for crew include: Mechanic/Engineer, Medic/Doctor, Pilot, Navigator, etc. Or maybe you don't have a specialty and just do a little of everything. If you have a position you want to see filled let us know and we'll try to stuff you in it. 4.) You can be as creative as you want with your character creation, but Captain Keller is a businessman. If he’s paying you to be on his ship there best be a reason. If you’re paying him for passage don't expect to be treated like the crew. Unless our asses are on the line (they always are) in which case we may call on you to help in some way. You still aren't getting a percentage of the cut. Stowaways and deadbeats will be abandoned on the next available safe planet unless the Captain doesn’t like you in which case ‘safe’ is an optional qualifier. 5.) Passengers can be from any planet, but the ship is leaving from the Space Bazaar Skyplex. If you want to join up after we have left we’ll find reason to get the ship to the planet your character is on or if you have an idea shoot it my way! Please make sure your Passenger's character sheet references your intended destination. If this was an Uber, where are we takin' you? 6.) You can play an Alliance spy, but be prepared for consequences if the crew figures it out. If you want to play an Alliance spy, you need not announce it on the character sheet. Just email a moderator to discuss it. 7.) If you leave a non-optional field blank on your character sheet it will not be approved. If the tidbits in a field on your character sheet are insufficiently descriptive it will not be approved. Use your words, don't direct our attention to a picture you've selected to represent your character. Mysterious backstories may be allowed if it fits the character, but ambiguous and undefined fields will not get your character sheet approved. 8.) There's a field in your character sheet labeled “Hooks" which is intended to give you the opportunity to suggest topics or themes about your character that others can easily latch onto and use for interaction. Think of it as a hint or foot in the door to guide and encourage role-playing specific to your character. If you have a larger idea for centering an entire story arc around your character and it’s something everyone can participate in = AWESOME! Discuss it with a moderator first so we can incorporate it properly. 9.) It’s okay if you create random NPC’s when we land on a planet and such; they don’t need a full character sheet unless they’re sticking around, but please limit your playable characters to one, at least at the beginning as we get started telling our stories. If and when this restriction is lifted, you’ll know. 10.) Be good to each other and have fun. Play your own character and let others play theirs. If someone uses your character briefly in a way you don't approve of odds are they didn’t mean to be an a-hole. Remain calm and email them for corrections or ask a Mod to intervene. Did you notice each of the guidelines refer to your character? That's because characters make the story move and the game fun. Can you tell we're big fans of descriptive in-character development?